


Sotilaita & Pyhimyksiä

by Nukeli



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Evil Steve Rogers, Mirror Universe, Suomi | Finnish, Translation
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukeli/pseuds/Nukeli
Summary: Entä jos Kostajat olisivat pahiksia ja heidän vihollisensa sankareita?A.K.A Se, jossa koko maailmaa uhkaavan salaliiton paljastus jää supersotilaalle, vaarallisesti jakomieliselle tiedemiehelle, miehelle huipputeknisessä puvussa, miekkamiehelle, ja normaalille ihmiselle.(Ensimmäinen yritykseni kirjoittaa pidempi tarina dialogilla, joten palaute olisi toivottua)





	1. Lyhyestä Virsi Kaunis

Hautakivet seisovat hiljaa, rivi rivin perään kuin muinoin unohdetut sotilast, hiljaisuuden rikkoo yksinäinen laukaus. Yksi laukaus riittää pysäyttämään taistelun ennen kuin se ehtii edes alkaa. Johann katsoo katolle, näyttäen Brockille peukkua, ottaa kaatuneen viholisen veitsen, ja katoaa takaisin varjoihin jatkaakseen tehtäväänsä. Hän on tavannut Brock "Crossbones" Rumlowin vain pari päivää sitten, eikä oikein tiedä miten hänen pitäisi tuntea ilmeettömästä tarkka-ampujasta, joka sanoo olevansa hänen "fani" (Johannista tuntuu, että sanan "fan" merkitys on muuttunut aikojen saatossa...) ja on ollut 'hereillä' vain noin kolme kuukautta, mutta on yhä hyvä siinä, mitä tekee. Stealth-tehtäviä, puukko, tarkka-ampuja, ja niin vähän laukauksia kuin mahdollista, ja hän pärjää. Hänen paniikkikohtaustensa laukaisijat ovat yleensä ruiskut ja laukaukset, tai sähkön rätinä, joten niin kauan kuin hän käyttää puukkoa, ongelmaa ei ole. Pierce käski häntä jäämään eläkkeelle, mutta miksi hän kuuntelisi? Ei hän voi vain istua ja katsella maaioman menevän helvettiin ja he molemmat tietävät sen.

Johann ryömii mudan läpi, yksi mies on yhä pystyssä, hänen on tehtävä yllätyshyökkäys napatakseen sen elävänä. Kaikki menee suunnitelman mukaan, kunnes tulee kysymysten aika. S.C.H.I.L.D -agentti vaikuttaa vasikointihaluiselta, joten Johann ei puukota vaan kysyy.

"S-stark--" miehen availlessa sanaista arkkuaan, Johann kuulee suhahtavan äänen ja nuoli lävistää miehen sydämen. Pian tulee toinenkin nuoli, tähdätty Johanniin, mutta se menee ohi, sillä hän on nopeampi ja kierähtää suojaan kiven taakse. On pimeä, kuuton yö, joten jousimiehen paikannus on melko mahdotonta. Johann siirtää naamariaan takaisin luonnollisempaan asentoon ja yrittää saada Brockiin yhteyttä radiolla.

"Kuuletko minua?" Ei vastausta...

"Brock..!" Radio vastaa rätinällä, ja Johann rukoilee että signaalissa olisi vain häikkää. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt ottaa Brockia mukaan. Tai ehkä tosin päin...  _Nein_ ,  _nein_ , älä syytä itseäsi, Brock on ammattilainen, te molemmat olette. Hän tuli tänne omasta tahdostaan ja tiesi riskit. Hän on kunnossa. Hän tulee olemaan kunnossa... Johann tutkii vihollisagentista nykäisemäänsä nuolta, se on erikoinen. Jousimiehen täytyy olla  **Hawkeye** , hän on ainut ammattitappaja joka käyttää jousta pääaseena. Toinen laukaus, mutta sitä ei tähdätty tänne alas, Johann on yksin.  _Brock ei ole_. Johann katsoo ylös eikä näe mitään, hän vetää syvään henkeä ja ryntää rakennukseen pitäen silmät auki vihollisten varalta, katsoo ympärilleen, ja hiipii ylös portaita.

Tulee toinen laukaus, tällä kertaa Johannin suuntaan. Siis seinän läpi. Hän heittäytyy litteäksi ja jatkaa etenemistä ryömimällä. Taistelun äänet ja hsrhalaukaus tarkoittavat, että Brock elää. On pimeämpää kuin ulkona, Johann kykenee näkemään vain ääriviivat ja heijastukset, mutta tämä on enemmän kuin tarpeeksi. Hän tunnistaa Brockin kypärän muodon ja lyö toista päätä, aika kovaa. Hawkeye, hieman huonokuuloisena, ei huomaa hänen tuloaan ja yllättyy, mutta toipuu nopeasti. Hän käyttää maassa oloa hyödykseen ja potkaisee Johannia munille, mikä luonnollisestikin sattuu. Johann puoliksi pudottautuu, puoliksi kaatuu palkkionmetsästäjän päälle ja vetää tämän kuristusotteeseen, joka toimii paremmin kuin viimeksi. Hän saattaa kuulla Hawkeyen haukkovan henkeään, ja tuntee hanskoihin verhotut kädet naamallaan, tökkimässä silmäänsä ja yrittämässä kynsiä sitä. Johann yrittää kääntää päätään pois Hawkin ulottuvilta, mikä on taktinen virhe, vihollinen pääsee vapaaksi ja iskee häntä nyrkkiraudalla.

Brock ei näe mitään, joten hän heittää kiväärinsä ulos ikkunasta, pois Hawkin ulottuvilra, ja kääntää esiin terän panssaristaan. Seuraavan tappelun aikana joku osuu valokatkaisimeen, Johannilta kuluu kallisarvoinen sekunti äkillisestä väläyksestä toipumiseen, ja Hawkeye, tummissa laseissa, iskee hänen naamariaan ja raapaisee hänen naamaansa yhdellä nuolistaan. Brock tulee takaa taklaamaan tyypin, mutta Hawk näki hänen tulevan ja loikkaa suoraan ylöspäin, vetää voltin Brockin harteille, ja sitten ulos ikkunasta, selkä katua kohden, ja ampuu räjähderemmitetyn nuolen. Johann ei oikein pysty juoksemaan, joten Brock tarttuu häneen ja kiskaisee seuraavaan huoneeseen, rähjäisen sohvan taa.

Räjähdys on aika pieni, tietysti, nuoleen ei voi pakata kovin paljoa räjähteitä. Se tuhoaa vain seinän johon upposi ja puolet sohvasta, ja mursketta ropisee alas katosta. Johann juoksee heti ikkunalle, muttei näe jälkeäkään Hawkeyesta. Heillä on kuitenkin nimi: Stark. Johannilla on ollut vain kolme kuukautta aikaa tehdä tutkimusta ajasta Berlinin taistelun ja nykyhetken välillä, mutta nimi " **Stark** " on noussut jollain tapaa esiin lähes kaikkialla. Howardin poika, Anthony. Miehellä on isänsä teoista huolimatta hyvä maine, mutta kiertää huhuja, joita Brock on kuullut. Että Stark työskentelee pahamaineisen asekauppias Iron Gripin kanssa, jolla on yhteyksiä S.C.H.I.L.D.iin, mitä ei enää pitäisi ollakaan. Johtajan teloitettiin ja rotat jättivät uppoavan laivan, mutta tässä vaiheessa tämä totuus vaikuttaa kyseenalaiselta. Johann katsoo tuntolevyjään, ja HYDRAn symbolia, kultaista yhdeksänpäistä käärmettä, kaiverrettuna siihen. Kuoliko Willy turhaan?

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Selittämättömästä räjähdyksestä hylätyssä rakennuksessa uutisoitiin kaikkialla, mutta heidän onnekseen kukaan ei nähnyt heitä. Johannilla ei nimittäin ole ihmeemmin haluja selittää luvatonta tehtävää Osbornille. Hän haukkuisi Johannia pakkomielteiseksi. Ei hän ole, hän vain kieltäytyy uskomasta että Steve Rogers kuoli niin helposti. Tai S.C.H.I.L.D. Jälkimmäisestä hän ainakin oli ollut oikeassa. Eikä S.C.H.I.L.D voisi palata ilman johtajia.

"Pomo?"

"En ole. Älä sano pomoksi, Brock."

"Uskotko yhä että se on Rogers - eikä Stark - joka on tämän takana?"

"Tunnen hänen tyylinsä. Hän ei vain ole vielä näyttäytynyt, hän odottaa parasta hetkeä."

"Jos niin sanot."

"Mitä  _holy hell_  teile tapahtui?" Fuck, se on Helmut. Helmut Zemo, Citizen V. Yksi HYDRAn parhaista agenteista, mitä Brock pitää huvittavana, kun ottaa huomioon miehen sukuhistorian. Johann oli pikkuisen naksahtanut kun Helmut esittäytyi, eikä mies pidä hänestä vieläkään. Hän lieni juuri palannut tehtävältä, koska oli yhä puvussa, joka, rehellisesti sanottuna, ei näyttäisi hyvältä _kenenkään_  päällä.

"Se on aika monimutkaista."

"Kaikki on monimutkaista kanssasi, Rumlow." Helmut vilkaisee pöydällä lojuvia papereita, joiden päälle Johann nopeasti mutta niin luontevasti kuin voi, laskee kätensä. Helmut seuraa Osbornia kuin uskollinen koira, totta kai hän kertoisi, säännöistä pakkomielteinen  _dummkopf_  kun on. Helmut nykäisee paperin Johannin olkapään alta ja katsoo sitä.

"S.C.H.I.L.D?" Brock päättää että olisi parasta antaa hänelle faktat ja puhua hänet pitämään päänsä kiinni. Helmut tahtoo puhdistaa sukunsa nimen, näyttää maailmalle ettei ole isänsä kaltainen. Mikä tekisi sen paremmin kuin luun lyöminen Captain American kurkkuun? Helmut ei sano mitään, mutta vaikuttaa pitävän ideasta. Johann katsoo Brockia tavalla joka kysyy  _'Why?!'_ , mutta tarkka-ampuja ei silmää räpäytä. On itsestään selvää, etteivät edes he kykene tuhoamaan S.C.H.I.L.Diä ilman apua. Lisäksi on vielä tärkeitä asioita, joita hän ei ole vielä kertonut Johannille.

"Johann, Helmut, HYDRA saattaa olla vaarantunut, emme voi luottaa muihin kuin toisiimme, me --"

" _'Saattaa'?!_  Ymmärrätkö Rumlow tilanteen vakavuuden?! Jos olet väärässä ja teemme jotain -- " Helmut huutaa, mutta Brock ei anna miehen keskeyttää.

"Kuule, tunsin miehen jonka Hawkeye ampui. Hän on - oli - tiimissäni. Hän työskenteli salaa S.C.H.I.L.Dille koko ajan, ja totta helvetissä siellä on oltava enemmänkin kaksoisagentteja. Tiedän voivani luottaa Johanniin, ja uskon että voimme luottaa sinuun." Helmut tuijottaa Brockia, pikkuisen aggressiivisesti. Johann on huomannut ja näyttää halukkaalta ja valmiilta tappelemaan Helmutin kanssa. Heilä ei ollut mitään syytä pitää toisistaan eivätkä todennäköisesti koskaan olisi ystäviä.

"Mutta mistä **me** \--" Helmut viittaa itseensä ja Johanniin, "tiedämme voivamme luottaa **sinuun**?"  Brock oli odottanut Helmutin kysyvän tuon kysymyksen, ja siihen on helppo vastata. 

"Uskotko että pettäisin sankarini?"

Mitä pirua Brock näkee siinä fossiilissa? Olkoon mitä vain, ei sillä kai väliä ole. Rumlow on sankarinpalvoja ja Johann on hänen sankarinsa. Hän ei pettäisi miestä, eikä Johann  _koskaan_  liittyisi natseihin. Mutta Helmut ei voisi  _mitenkään_  olla vsrma kenestäkään muusta...

"Hyvä on, olen mukana" hän aloittaa, "mutta --" hänen puhelimensa soi, soittaja on, kaikista ihmisistä, Curt Connors. Viimeksi kun Helmut tarkisti, The Lizard ei osannut käyttää puhelinta.

"Kuka siellä?" Hän kysyy varovasti, koska toisessa päässä voi olla kirjaimellisesti kuka tahansa randomi tyyppi joka löysi puhelimen puskasta.

" _Olen Connors. Lizard tahtoo näyttäå jotain, en tiedä mitä. Asia on tärke, Zemo, kiirehdi._ "

"Miksi?" Hiljainen hetki, mitä Helmut olettaa keskusteluksi miehen ja pedon välillä.

" _S.C.H.I.L.D."_

 

**Seuraava: Kohde Stark**


	2. Kohde Stark

Johann ei ollut kohdannut Lizardia ennen (kukaan ei ollut vähään aikaan, ei otuksen karattua vankeudesta), ja hänen täytyy sanoa olevansa vaikuttunut. Huomatessaan heidät se karjaisee ja katoaa pusikkoon, kääntyen välillä varmistamaan että he ovat yhä perässä.

The Lizard johdattaa heidät tavallisen näköisen luolan sisäänkäynnille.

"Sschild..." otus sihise, "Sisssään. Ulosss. Harvoin. Eri ihmissset."

Minkä pitäisi tarkoittaa, että on oltava toinenkin tie tulos luolasta.  Heillä on siis pienempi todennäköisyys törmätä vihollisiin. Mutta vihollisella on paremmat aseet. Johannilla on käsiase vaimentimella (oikeastaan vaimennin on hukassa eikä hän ole varma pystyykö ampumaan ilman sitä) ja parit puukot, Brockilla on sniper rifle ja teriä panssarissaan, ja Helmutilla on pirun  _keskiaikainen miekka_.

Johann elehtii toisia seuraamaan ja livahtaa sisään. He ovat kävelleet ehkä noin parikymmentä metriä, kun räjähdys ravistaa koko luolaa. Seuraa laukauksia.

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hän on tehnyt jotakin väärin, kaikki hälytykset pärähtävät kerralla päälle. Täsmälleen yhtä aikaa. Miksi kaikki menee aina pieleen?! Darren Cross kutistuu ja yrittää piiloutua seinäkomponenttien taakse, mutta siellä on muurahaisia. Paljon muurahaisia. Tosi isoja muurahaisia.

  
“……”

Yksi murkuista karjaisee päin Darrenin näköä, saaden hänet kasvattamaan kokonsa takaisin pikavauhtia. Hänellä on huono päivä, osa murkuista jotenkin kasvaa hänen mukanaan ja loput parveilevat hänen päälleen, jotkut jopa ryömivät hänen pukunsa sisään (!). Ants in the pants, ants in the crevices, ants in the cracks, ants in the crannies, and ants on the sack.  
Ja heti kun hän ajattelee ettei voisi joutua huononpaan kuseen, kaksi S.C.H.I.L.Din Agenttia ilmestyy kulman takaa. Sabotaasisooloiluksi tarkoitettu missio muuttuu nopeasti täydeksi tappeluksi.  
Ehkei Darrenin olisi kannattanut tulla näin vähällä treenillä. Tai  _yksin_.

Kello viidestä singahtaa visiirin vasuripuolen särkevä luoti, joka jotenkin vain raapaisee hänen naamaansa eikä tapa häntä. Mutta se saa hänet säpsähtämään, mikä sallii agentin ampua uudestaan, osuen tällä kertaa onneksi yhteen mekaanisista jaloista jonkin tärkeän sijaan. Hän kutistuu uudelleen ja menee ampumalla läpi toisen agentin silmästä.  
Hän ei kuole ennen kuin kostaa, Scott Langille ja Iron Gripille.

Yhtäkkiä joku ampuu ensimmäisen agentin aivot tapetille. 'Joku' muistuttaa suuresti Crossbonesia. Lisäksi on tyhmän näköinen blondi poju, ja pitkä punahiuksinen -ja silmäinen mies, joka lienee Scarlet. Ja The goddam Lizard, joka tuijottaa Darrenia nälkäisesti, kuonoaan nuoleskellen. Rumlow tähtää rifleään Darrenin silmien väliin, mutta Scarlet estää ystäväänsä. Luojan kiitos siitä, ei Darren ole luodinkestävä. Scarlet tahtoo kuulla kuka hän on ja millä asialla.

"Olen . . . . .Yellowjacket." Darren improvisoi oukunsa pukunsa väreistä, koska pitäisi mieluiten salaisuutensa. Ne kaikki.

"Uskoisin hänen tarkoittaneen _oikeaa_  nimeä,  _dumkopf_."

"Ssstark!!" Uudet ihmiset kääntyvät Lizardin suuntaan ja näjevät nurkassa läjän Starkin nimellä brändättyjä kontteja, räjähdyksen vaurioittamia ja täynnä huipputeknisiä. Darren voisi käyttää tilaisuutra hipsiä tiehensä, mutta päättääkin jäädä. Tulisi olemaan parempi idea liittyä seuraan, he lienevät täällä suunnilleen samasta syystä. Hän kertoo olevansa alkuperäisen Ant-Manin ystävä ja tulleensa kostamaan tämän kuoleman..

Edetessään syvemmälle luolaan ja tulevat huomatuksi ja joutuvat juoksemaan henkiensä edestä, ei heidän aseistaan ole vastusta Starkin tappaville leluille, jolloin Darrenin puku vaurioituu. Heillä on suunnitelma Stark-torniin tunkeutumiseksi, Scarlet ja Helmut menevät harhauttamaan Starkia ja Pottsia minkä aikana Scarletin ystävä, Starr, jonkin sortin hakkeri, nuuskii. Lizard ja Rumlow pysyvät lähellä kommunikoimassa Starrin kanssa ja puuttumassa peliin jos homma päättää mennä päin helvettiä. Alkuperäisessä suunnitelmassa Darren oli Starrin mukana, mutta Cross ei osaa korjata pukuaan, joten ei voi olla avuksi. Suunnitelman mukaan heitä olisi joka paikassa kaksi, jotta toinen ehtisi tarpeen tullen tehdä hälytyksen tai auttaa. Nyt se ei tosin onnistuisi.

Starr tulee olemaan omillaan, Lizard oli liian huono hiiviskelijä ja liian epävakaa ja vaarallinen yksinjätettäväksi, Darren on tällä hetkellä hyödytön, ja Rumlow on enemmän tarkka-ampuja kuin vakooja tai lähitaistelija.

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Stark." Stark kääntyy Johannin ja Helmutin puoleen, virnistäen kätellessään molemoia vuorotellen.

"Oh, eikös se olekin tall, red, and gruesome."

Johannin toinen käsi puristuu raivosta nyrkiksi, mutta hänellä on vahva ja vakaa pokerinaama.

"Mikä tuo sinut ja hölmön blondisi tänne?" Helmut ei edes kokeile pokerinaamaa, vaan mulkaisee Starkia oikein kunnon death glarella. Tuo ei ole eds tarpeeksi hyvä syy vetää hernettä nenään, idiootti.

"Te olette lopettaneet asetehtailun, eikö niin?"

"Aivan?"

"Älä sinä edes yritä..!", Helmut karjuu ennen kuin Johann ehtii sulkemaan hänen päätään, "meillä on todisteita, Stark. Työskentelet S.C.H.I.L.D.in kanssa."

 

Hiljaisuus. Starkin kasvot ovat ilmeettömät, mutta hänen katseestaan ei voi erehtyä.

 

"Ymmärtääkö tuo  _moronic maniac_  syytöstensä vakavuutta?"

"Älä sinä yritä --" Johann tarttuu Helmutia kauluksesta ja kiskaisee hänet takaisin.

" _Schnauze_!" Hän murisee Zemon korvaan, peläyttäen miestä pikkuisen. Hyvä, sitä se tarvitsee. Johann kääntää katseensa takaisin Starkiin, odottaen reaktiota.

"Mistä mies puhuu, Eisenhardt?" Kaatuneen maidon perään on turha itkeä, joten Johann päättää vastata.

"Vakoilimme S.C.H.I.L.Diä, löysimme useita laatikoita joissa oli  _teidän logonne_."

"Todennäköisesti varastettu vuosia sitten." Niinhän hän sanoo...

"Niin minäkin ajattelin,  _Herr_  Stark" Johann valehtelee, "Saavuin siinä toivossa että osaisitte auttaa selvittämään milloin lasti varastettiin ja mistä."

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Starr kertoo Brockille tornin palomuurin olevan erittäin hyvä, ja ettei hänellä välttämättä ole aikaa tunkeutua sen läpi. Niin kauan kuin Stark ei vahtaa turvasysteemejä, heillä on aikaa, mutta Johann ja Helmut eivät voi pitää miestä varattuna loputtomiin, ja vaikuttaa siltä, että Helmut on jo fucked up koko operaation. Brock napsahtaa ulos ajatusmaailmastaan kun linja yhtäkkiä hiljenee, eikä Starr vastaa enää.

Dammit.

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Mutta, blondie sanoi teidän vakoilleen jotain S.C.H.I.L.D.iksi luulemaanne. Se tosin kaatui jo vuosikymmeniä sitten, mutta, minä joka tiedän kaikesta, en tiennyt tästä. Haistanko _luvattoman tehtävän_?"

Helmut menee hiljaiseksi ja Johann kieltäytyy vastaamasta.

"Mitä pomonnekin ajattelisi _?_ "

Ei vastausta Johannilta. Helmy alkaa vaikuttaa ahdistuneelta. Stark todennäköisesti tähtäsi kysymyksensä nimenomaan tunnetusti henkisedti heikompaan Helmutiin.

"Oh, voimme  _kysyä_. Koska  _Osborn on täällä myös_."

 _Verdammte_...

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hänen olisi pitänyt tietää. Helmut on petturi myös, hän on raportoinut kaikesta Osbornille. Osborn on petturi, pakko olla, hän työskentelee Starkin kanssa. Kun Osborn käskee Helmutin Johannin kimppuun, hän tottelee (epäröiden tosin sekunnin tai pari). Johannin olisi pitänyt tietää Helmut pahaksi. Zemot  _syntyivät_  oahoina. Johann väistää miekan ja tarttuu Helmutia ranteesta saadakseen hänet pudottamaan sen, hänen on päästävä lähemmäksi puukottaakseen tai iskeäkseen lamauttimella. Hän katsoo Osbornia silmiin, säpsähtäen sillä miehen iirikset ovat kasvaneet koko silmänmunan kokoisiksi ja kiiluvat keltaisina. Helmut, syystä tai toisesta, ei yritä hyötyä hänen säpsähdyksestään vaan näyttää itsekin pikkuisen pelästyneeltä.

Johannin on tehtävä jotain, joten hän potkaisee Helmutia polvella haaroista ylöspäin, osuen ensin munille, sitten pötsiin, rinnukseen, ja leukaan, saaden hönet horjahtamaan pari askelta taaksepäin.

"Pirun petturi!"

"Ei! Ei ne S.C.H.I.L.Dille työskentele! Enkä minä! En ole natsi!!" Helmut huutaa, kuulostaen pikkuisen panikoituneelta. Hyvä, ehkä Johann pystyy hakkaamaan häneen järkeä.

"Uskotko  _kaiken_  mitä tuo mies sinulle kertoo?!" Johann harhautuu hieman, jolloin Helmut iskee häntä miekallaan. Johann pinnistää kivun läpi ja onnistuu kiskaisemaan Helmutin maahan ja puukottamaan häntä olkaan, totta kai itsepuolustukseen pakotettuna, mutta jotenkin haluton tappamaan häntä petturuudesta huolimatta. Helmut potkaisee hänet irti, päin pöytää. Johann ja pöytä molemmat rysähtävät takana olevan ikkunan läpi, suunnilleen sadannen kerroksen ikkunan. Hän näkee Helmutista vain vilauksen, mutta hön ei näytä tähdänneen tähän. Hän näyttää järkyttyneeltä.

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Voi luoja.

Voinluoja...

Helmut ei tarkoittanut tappaa häntä. Ei tarkoittanut. Se oli vahinko. Ei hän tiennyt pöytää niin heppoiseksi...

Hänen olisi pitänyt yrittää jotain, napata Johannista kiinni. Mutta hänen jalkansa eivät olleet suostuneet liikkumaan.

Ei se Johannin syytä ollut, hän oli vain ollut oma itsensä, liian ylpeä ja jääräpäinen antautuakseen tai paetakseen. Uskomaan Helmutia ja Osbornia... syy on  _Helmutin_. Tappoi Johannin. Hän ei ole ennen tappanut, ei halua, eikä nauti siitä. Ei hän ole **murhaaja**!

Entä Johannin ystävät? Perhe? Susan ja vauva? Hänen veljensä? Entä jos hän suuttuu Helmutille?

Osborn seisoo sijoillaan, hiljaa, mutta Stark lähestyy Helmutia, laskien 'lohduttavan' käden Helmutin olalle, estäen häntä kävelemästä huoneen toiseen päähän, missä ikkunan jäänteet seisoivat.

"Älä nyt sitä itke, blondie.  _Hän fucking puukotti sinua_. Olisi ouukottanut Osborniakin ellet olisi hyökännyt ensin." Helmut kääntää päätään hitaasti.

"S.C.H.I.L.Dillä ei ole tässä mitään osaa, Eisenhardt oli  _harhainen_. Ei ole mitään salaliittoa, ei ole koskaan ollutkaan. Teit oikein, Zemo. Ellet olisi tapoanut, hänestä olisi tullut uhka. Sinä  _pelastit_  meidät, Helmut. Olit  _sankari_."

Näinkö on? Tämäkö on sankaruutta?

"Mitä sittennon tekeillä?"

"Osbornilla ja minulla on pikku  _diili_. Älä huolehdi siitä, työsi täällä on tehty, blondie. Voit mennä kotiin nyt."

Helmut ei vastaa mitenkään.

 

 

**Seuraava: Talvi tulossa**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saksan kielessä on useampi tapa sanoa "hiljaa", ja "Schauze!" on kuukemma epäkohteliain.  
> Jätin muutamia sanoja kääntämättä koska ajattelin että esimerkiksi "fuck", monimerkityksisenä sanana, toimii paremmin sellaisenaan.


	3. Talvi Tulossa

"Bonesss!" The Lizard rääkyy Brockin korvaan, saaden hänet ja Darrenin kiepahtamaan ympäri. Starkin toimiston ikkuna särkyy ja lasinsirpaleet satavat kadulle, kun alas syöksyy työpöytä, ja, sen mukana, Johann. Brock on kauhuissaan, koska ei voi tehdä  _mitään_. He ovat aivan liian kaukana, ja kerros on sadas. Nappausyritys olisi kuolemantuomio molemmille.

The Lizard loikkaa heidän piilopaikastaan kadulle, auton katolta auton katolle ja rakennusten välissä kuin ninjat piirretyissä. Se nappaa Johannan lennosta noin viidennen kerroksen kohdalla, ja hidastaa pudotusta iskemällä kyntensä rakennukseen. Brock dumppaa kypäränsä ja riflensä suojan lattialle impulssilla ja juoksee Lizardin ja Johannin luo niin nopeasti kuin voi. Johann ei liiku, mutta oli elossa kun Lizard nappasi, hän pitää yhä tiukasti kiinni otuksen käsivarresta. Darren saattaa nähdä miehen vapisevan vähän, hän elää. Mutta entäs zemo?

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Helmutilla ei oikein ole kotia, joten hän palaa Triskelioniin. Susan Scarbo on siellä myös. Hän on raskaana, Johannin lapsi, ei tiedä Helmutin tietävän, eikä ole vielä tehnyt asiaa tunnetuksi.

_Mitä hänkin ajattelee?_

Helmut yrittää välttää silmänkääntäjän katsetta, ja tämä huomaa. Scarbo pysyy vaiti, mutta katselee häntä silmännurkastaan. Helmut yrittää syödä jotain, muttei kykene kunnolla nielemään, ja vaikuttaa yleisesti ottaen ahdistuneelta.

"Mitä teit?" Äkillinen kysymys saa Helmutin säpsähtämään.

"A-anteeksi kuinka?"

"Älä Zemo leiki kohteliasta. Kysyn uudelleen: mitä sinä olet tehnyt?" Helmut ei ajattele, hän vain sanoo sen, katuen heti sanavalintojaan.

"Johann on kuollut. Syy on minun, minä tapoin tapoin hänet."

Scarbo jäätyy niille sijoilleen, selkä Helmutia kohden. Sekuntien päästä, illuusio hänestä yhä seisomassa siinä katoaa, ja Scarbo,  Helmutin taakse kävellyt, iskee Helmutia lanttuun, _tosi helvetin kovaa_ , melkein vieden häneltä tajun.

"Odota! Se kuulosti pahalta! Anna selittää! Osborn sanoi että hän oli uhka! Hän puukotti ja potkaisin irti! Se oli refleksi! En tiennyt Starkin pöytää niin kevyeksi! En saanut napattua häntä kiinni! Se oli onnettomuus! En tarkoittanut tappaa!  _vannon herran nimeen!_ "

Susan tuijottaa Helmutia epäuskossa. Stark? Osborn?  _Osborn?!_

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Johann raottaa silmiään hitaasti. Darren huomaa väkijoukon alkavan kerääntyä, ja usuttaa kolmikkoa pistämään töppöstä toisen eteen. Rumlowin noudettua piilopaikkaan hylätyt varusteet, he juoksevat keskustan laitamille ja, vailla muuta pakopaikkaa, piiloutuvat sillan rakenteisiin. Johann on ymmärrettävästikin yhä shokissa pudotuksen jäljiltä ( _kuka ei olisi?_ ), mutta kertoo heille Osbornin olevan petturi, kuten myös Helmutin.

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Iltaan mennessä Helmut on jotenkuten rauhoittunut, mutta on täynnä epäilyksiä ja tuntee tarvetta puhua jollekulle. Tähän aikaan rakennuksessa ei ole muita kuin hän, Scarbo, ja Osborn, joten hän kävelee kohti Osbornin toimistoa. Hän on aikeissa koputtaa kun kuulee The Iron Gripin äänen, joka kuulostaa videokommunikaattorin välittämältä, ja toisen äänen. Brooklynin aksentti. Ei, ei,  ei se voi olla -- hän tuntee tuon äänen vanhoista propagandafilmeistä! Helmut, niin varovasti ja hiljaa kuin kykenee, työntää ovea – jonka Osborn unohti lukita – raolleen ja kurkistaa sisään.

. . . . . .

Työpöydän takaisessa tuolissa kyykkii  _pelottava vihreä peikko_ , ja tuolissa sen edessä istuu kuolleena pidetty maanpetturi, natsisotarikollinen  **Steven Grant Rogers**. Hän näyttää  _täysin_  samalta kuin yli seitsemännen vuotiaista valokuvissa: laiskasti taakse sliipatut blondit hiukset. SS-upseerihattu pöydän reunalla. Musta trenssitakki tummansinisen, tummanpuna-likaantuneenvalkoraidoitetun puvun päällä, valkoinen tähti rinnuksessa puoliksi kuivuneen veren tahrima. Asekotelo lonkallaan, kolmiomainen kilpi tähdillä ja raidoilla lepäämässä pöytää vasten, miehen käden ulottuvilla.

Captain American takana seisoo kaksi muuta miestä. Helmut Helmut ei tunnista tummaihoista mustapunaisessa puvussa, jolla on jonkinlainen metallireppu matkassa, mutta kalpeanharmaa, naamioitu, jolla on ruskeat hiukset ja metalllikäsi on Bucky Barnes,  **The Winter Soldier**.

Rogers lakkaa yhtäkkiä puhumasta, ja, ilmeisesti kuultuaan Helmutin vinkaisun, kääntää päätään hitaasti ovea kohti, Helmutin normaalit silmät kohtaavat Rogersin  _terävät_ ,  _kirkkaat_ ,  _heijastuksettomat_  silmät. Helmut juoksee henkensä edestä, ymmärtämättä barrikoida tai edes sulkea ovia mennessään. Hän saattaa kuulla askelten lähestyvän.

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Helmutin päästessä ulko-ovelle, joka on tietysti lukittuna, hänen avainkortinsa ei toimi, ja hän näkee Barnesin lasin heijastuksessa. Hän juoksee toiseen suuntaan, tavoitteena parkkihalli tai katto, ja miettiä vasta sitten mitä tehdä. Hän on aseeton, säännöt kieltävät aseiden viennin johtajan toimistoon ellei ole henkivartija.

Hän ei enää kuule askeleita autioilla käytävillä, mutta tietää Barnesin olevan yhä jossain. Ja hänestä tuntuu että joku muukin katselee... hän kuulee vaimentimen suhauksen ja luoti repii tiensä hänen jalkansa läpi, saaden hänet kaatumaan lattialle. Hän ryömii hissiin epätoivon vimmalla ja iskee ensimmäistä silmään osuvaa nappia. Ovi luisuu kiinni ja joutuu kolmen luodin lommottamaksi. Hän yrittää soittaa kaikkiin numeroihin puhelimessaan saadakseen tiedon eteenpäin ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä, mutta kukaan ei vastaa.

Helmutilla on hädin tuskin aikaa tehdä kiristysside ennen kuin ovet aukeavat, ja hän ryömii auton alle. Hän kuulee askeleet taas sekunneissa, ja alkaa naputtamaan tekstiä hullun lailla, yrittäen hallita hengitystään välttääkseen kuulluksi tulemista. Askelet lähestyvät ja ohittavat hänet. Helmut näkee itsensä toisen auton alla. Askelet pysähtyvät. Kuten myös Helmutin sydän, kun hän kuulee bazookan laukeavan. Hän painaa ”lähetä”-nappia, ja seuraava asia jonka hän kuulee on räjähdys. Askelten poistuttua hän kuulee jonkun kutsuvan häntä nimeltä.

Susan Scarbo.

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rumlowin kännykkä piipahtaa yhtäkkiä tekstiviestin merkiksi. Ajoitus – ja koko homma kaiken aiemman jälkeen – jotenkin vain tuntuu niin absurdilta, että Darren (joka ei muuten ole nukkunut silmäystäkään ainakaan viiteen päivään) on hysteerisen naurun partaalla. Muut saattavat ajatella hänen seonneen.

Brock avaa viestin, joka on Helmutilta. Se on kiireessä naputettu, täynnä kirjoitusvirheitä ja outoa kielioppia, mutta ymmärrettävissä: Rogers elää. Barnes myös. Salaliitto Starkin ja Osbornin kanssa. Osborn on vihreä peikkomonsteri. Projekti Vision. Triskelionin sisällä. Lyhyt viesti päättyy sanoihin "olen pah--" mitä tapahtuikaan, Helmut ei ehtinyt kirjoittamaan loppuun. Eikä hän totta helvetissä ole yleensä se, joka pyytelee anteeksi.

Hän saattaa olla kuollut.

Darren odottaa Johannin huutavan ”Tiesin sen!” tai jotain, mutta niin ei tapahdukaan. Johann käsittelee tietoja päässään. Hän oli oikeassa, Rogers oli tämän takana. Helmut ja Brock olivat olleet oikeassa, Stark oli myös mukana. Heidän tulisi tunkeutua Triskelioniin ja hyökätä teknologiatasolle. On vain hän, Yellowjacket, Brock, ja Lizard, he neljä vastaan Rogers ja kumppanit, Osborn ja The War Machineista "kopioitu" taistelupuku, luoja tietää montako kaksoisagenttia, ja mahdollisesti Iron Grip ja hänen parvensa War Machineita. Todennäköisyydet ovat heitä vastaan, heidän on suunniteltava varovasti ja pelattava korttinsa viisaasti.

                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Seuraavana aamuna Susan Scarbon puhelin soi. Hän on keskittyneenä muihin asioihin ja ehtii hädintuskin vastaamaan ajoissa. Se on Brockin. Rumlow piileskelee, heillä on sekunteja ennen kuin signaali huomataan ja jäljitetään. Ei aikaa selityksille tai puheille.

”Susie…” Susan ja Helmut yllättyvät, sillä vaikka puhelin on Brockin, soittaja ei ole hän. Se on Johann. Susan elehtii Helmutia pitämään päänsä kiinni. Seuraa hetken hiljaisuus, molemmissa päissä tiedetään näiden saattavan olla viimeiset sanat jotka he toisilleen puhuvat.

” _I-ich liebe dich_.”

Puhelu päättyy ennen kuin Susan ehtii vastata.

 

**Seuraava: Viimeinen Uhkapeli**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiedän ettei Scarbo ole Sinin äiti, mutta tässä ulottuvuudessa hän on, koska timeline on saatava jotenkin toimimaan.


End file.
